1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to link chains, and more particularly to link chains with sculptured links for decorative and other purposes and to a method of producing such links and link chains, especially of die-cutting the links from continuous wire stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of link chains, for both decorative and industrial purposes, are known. It is also known to produce link chains, especially jewelry and pendant chains, from wire stock of rectangular cross section, by piercing a rectangular eye through the stock and by transversely cutting it to obtain a generally rectangular link having a square or rectangular cross-sectional profile in its longitudinal leg portions as well as on its transverse linking portions. Such a chain resembles the regular link chain, whose oblong links are bent from round wire, and it has similar characteristics of handling. Its shortcomings are twofold: The chain has a somewhat rough exterior, giving it considerable frictional resistance against articles of clothing and against the skin; and the chain is in appearance similar to an ordinary link chain in that the separate links and their interlocking loop portions are clearly visible.